iEnd
by emeralddusk
Summary: A sequel to One Heart and iOMG! Conclusion.


_**iEnd**_

iFan War

Coming of a better Tomorrow?

_ Sam and Freddie. Seddie, as dubbed by the fans. Who didn't see it coming? Everything Sam did; Everything Freddie did and said in response. How could I have been so stupid? The reason Sam hated Valerie in the first place was because she knew she'd take Freddie from her. The reason Freddie wanted to be with Melanie wasn't because he wanted to expose Sam's so-called lie, but because he longed so deeply that he could be with someone like Sam. If that's true, then why did he keep trying to be with me? Was he settling? Did Sam take his affections when we became friends? Oh well. I'm glad they're together...I just don't know if they still want me in the picture. Yeah, I'm dating Sam and Freddie, people would say. I'm the third wheel that just gets in the way. _

_ Maybe I should just leave. Maybe they want out of iCarly, or just away from me. I can't be selfish, but I love them both like my own siblings. I can't leave them behind. But if it's what they want...Do I have the right to stay? This didn't used to be this complicated. Freddie was always the puppy dog lover, and we were just his friends. It wasn't supposed to change. I guess that's the way it goes, though._

_ Two years ago, we were asked to come to Webicon. However, an obsessed fan named Nora kidnapped us, almost killed Gibby, and forced us to be together for days. That wasn't bad, but it really changed things; Maybe Freddie learned how right it felt to be with Sam. Maybe it made him realize how emotionally distant I was._

_ The next year, we actually made it. Spencer was waging a war on an old rival, but Sam, Freddie, and I (Gibby and Guppy were supposed to be there too, but I don't know what happened to them) were hosting the Q&A we were supposed to do the year before. Turns out there was much more going on than we anticipated; the fans were split between one thing: who Freddie was in a relationship with. Half thought Creddie (yours truly and Freddie. Go figure) and Seddie. Things got vicious, and even though we said none of us were romantically involved, the dispute was never solved._

_ We're going to Webicon one more time. Hopefully, there won't be an uproar. When we sat down at our table, adjusted our microphones, and enjoyed the Fat Shakes the company supplied us with, we saw the rows divided in two (the right being Seddie, and the left Creddie). Other webshows were present, but didn't garner half as much attention._

"I don't believe he chose Sam," Stacey, a girl from PCA, who spoke with a lisp said to another fan.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," Carly began. "Welcome to Webicon, and thank you for coming to see us."

"I have a question!" a strange-looking teenager called out. "Sam, why did you and Freddie get together? I thought he loved Carly."

"Um," Freddie began, adjusting his microphone and clearing his throat. "I don't love Carly. We're friends. And yeah, I may have had a crush on her a couple of years ago, but we're more like brother and sister than anything else. Sam is the only one I'm romantically interested in."

"Thanks, Freddie," Sam whispered.

"Dido," Carly added. "So, are there anymore questions?" _Stupid question._

"I hate Seddie!" an overweight man yelled out.

"It's wrong!" a five-year-old girl hollered. Soon, people started standing up, and scattered arguments began.

"Guys!" Carly yelled. "Please, not again. This is nothing to get upset about. We're just people! Sam and Freddie have feelings for each other, and you have to accept it as it is!"

"Doesn't anyone think it's good enough we're happy?" Sam called out. At first, no one answered, and the argument continued.

"Eh," commented Dominic Daniels, who was still sitting. Frankly, he was just glad feelings were coming out.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Freddie yelled. "Who even cares?"

"We all do!" the fans screamed. "You and Sam belong together!" someone yelled. "No, him and Carly!"

"Whatever comes!" Emerald yelled.

"This is nuts," Carly whispered. Sam and Freddie nodded. "Why can't they just be okay with what you guys want?" _Why can't I?_

That night, the three were staying in a nearby hotel. Carly and Sam were sharing a room, and Freddie was sleeping by himself (obviously). The night was cool, and very dark above the illuminated city. Sam kept the room just above freezing, but Carly didn't mind.

"I'm really happy for you guys...you and Freddie," Carly said, pulling the flower fabric-covered blankets up to her chin.

"Thanks, Carls," Sam replied, looking down at the controls for the A.C. "But...there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Carly asked, finding herself growing curious.

"...It's never gonna stop," the blond gravely continued. "Those freaks are never gonna leave us alone. We've been at least doubling in viewers, but all the reviews are about me and Freddie."

"That must be weird," Carly replied, sitting up against her pillow. "How's he taking it?"

"I can tell he's getting upset," Sam answered. "I guess they think we're celebrities or something...so they have a say in our lives."

"Sam, I'm sorry," Carly said, looking at her friend, who was staring at the floor. "But if we didn't do iCarly...you two might not've even gotten to know each other. That's gotta be nice, right?"

"I guess," the blond almost sadly answered. Sam didn't know what her words or tone meant to her friend. "It's getting really hard, though. I...I don't know if I can keep doing it."

"Sam, don't let them talk you out of it," Carly defended her friend. "You love iCarly."

"Not what it's turning into," Sam replied, getting upset. "It's different now."

"Not everyone's obsessed with our love lives," the brunette shot back. "There's real fans out there who just like the jokes."

"Yeah, but they're not just jokes when you're in a relationship," Sam argued. "There 'cute little things I'm doing with my boyfriend'. And I'm not just Sam, I'm part of Seddie. People are making us into something we're not; something...more. Do you know how hard that is?"

"...No," Carly answered, feeling alone. "Never really been anything more than friends."

"Sorry," Sam replied. "It's just...doesn't feel right."

"...Does Freddie feel the same way?" the brunette finally asked. "Cuz...we can stop doing iCarly. It's up to you two...Gibby doesn't care."

"I...I don't want to end this just because of my problems," Sam began. "It's just...I don't know. It's like...I don't, or...things don't...I'm...I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Carly said, walking over to her friend. "This isn't your fault." The brunette gave her friend a warm hug. "Do you wanna talk to Freddie?"

"...Don't you wanna..." Sam began to reply.

"No," Carly answered a little too soon. "I don't wanna turn this into something dramatic."

"What if that's the way it should be?" Sam replied, her voice weak. "We've been doing this for four years...So much has happened. Are you sure you wanna end it without...getting your closure?"

"...I'm sure," Carly answered, fighting back tears and a swelling lump about ready to tear through her throat. "Thanks, though."

"Okay," Sam replied, giving her friend one more hug, then going to Freddie's room. Carly listened to the door close, then heard Sam enter her boyfriend's room. That meant the end.

_iCarly...so amazing. So unfathomable. So innocent, so fun...What kept our friendship for so long. Sam quit some time ago, but we all knew she would come back. We never really thought it would end. That's the way things work, though. Things change, things come to and end. Sometimes friendships die. Sometimes they last a lifetime. Then, sometimes, they turn into relationships. What happens then?_

"We will be filming one last iCarly, and then...we will retire," Carly announced before the crowds, who soon began to riot. However, some just sat down and wept.

iFinal Bows

"For the last time...She's Carly," Sam announced announced.

"She's Sam," Carly added, keeping a smile on her face, even in the hardest time.

"Sam I am," the blond happily replied.

"Carly," the brunette said, pointing at herself. "Sam," Carly pointed at Sam.

"I think they're clear," Sam said.

"...It's been great doing this show for the past four years," Carly declared. Sam pressed the original 'cheer' button on her blue device. "We've had a great time...Me, Sam,... and our technical producer, Freddie. Come on out, Freddie." The brunette boy set up the tripod, and walked into the view of the camera.

"Thanks, Carls," Freddie said, putting his arm around Sam. "Gibby couldn't be here today, but he did leave us this video..."

A video of Gibby came on the screen. "...Goodbye," the boy said, staring into the camera with an extremely serious look on his face. "And good memories."

"We've had a lot of help, too," Carly continued. "And we'd just like to thank them all. Come on out, guys!"

Spencer, Principal Franklin, Carly and Spencer's grandfather, the Lookalikes, Shelby Marx, Tori and Katrina Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Andre' Harris, Robbie Shapiro, the talent show kids, the seniors, and even Good Charlotte and the Plain White T's ran into the view of the camera. The studio had been upgraded and improved since most of them had last been there, but it was still as warm as ever. "So long, iCarly!" every one of the guests yelled out, waving at the camera. With that done, everyone but Spencer and the iCarly crew departed.

"Now, we'd like to invite our last guest," Sam declared. "Our intern, Brad! Come on out, Brad!" The new intern ran out, and gave a quick wave.

"It's been the time of my life," Freddie said, his voice warm and his eyes glazing over with tears.

"I wouldn't trade these years for the world," Sam confessed.

"These were the moments...I'm so glad for everything," Carly tearfully announced. "And...I'm sorry," the brunette ran away, covering her burning, dripping eyes.

"Carly!" Spencer called, running after his sister, filled with concern.

"Just finish the show," Carly called out.

Sam and Freddie looked at one another, took the other's hand, looked into the camera they'd acted in front of so many times, and took one final bow.

A young man watched the final websode, then closed his laptop.

iAftermath

Carly sat on one of the steps at her school. Pathetic? Not when things felt this bad. It was so confusing; what was she feeling? _I can't tell them... I don't wanna hurt Sam. Maybe I have feelings for him...Maybe I always did. There's nothing wrong with having feelings after all that's happened..._

"Carly!" called a familiar, comforting voice. The brunette heard two sets of footsteps approaching in the twilight atmosphere.

"Carls," Freddie called out. Carly looked up, and saw her two best friends-turned lovers.

"Hey," the brunette said, her voice hoarse and her eyes glazed over and puffy.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, sitting down next to her oldest friend. "You ran out, and...I don't know."

"I'm fine," Carly lied.

"...No you're not," Sam replied. "You haven't been yourself lately...I've been so distracted, I...I'm sorry." The blond girl gave her friend a hug as she sat down beside her on the step.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Freddie asked, leaning down next to the two. _Stupid question...but what else could I say?_

"...I don't know," the brunette squeaked out, trying to keep her voice straight. "It's just...when you two became an item, I just...I don't know. I thought you liked Brad, and...all that with the taco truck."

"...You really did have feelings for me?" Freddie asked. Maybe all that foreign bacon stuff was wrong.

"I think so," Carly answered. "But...I don't want you two to stop being a couple. I just...want you to know how I feel."

Sam gently wrapped her arms around Carly, as did Freddie. "I'm sorry about all of this," the brunette boy said, feeling his throat start to ache.

"This isn't your fault," Sam replied. "It's not anyone's fault."

"Yeah," Carly whispered, taking comfort in letting her feelings out. "...Thanks, guys."

"It's what friends are for," the blond said, her voice weak. The three remained in their embrace, even as the sun set behind them. This was where it all started...maybe it's fitting it be the place where it all comes to a close.


End file.
